The Paths That Bind Us
by Itsuru
Summary: With duties shadowing his life and resisting the urge to 'Desert Coffin' his newfound fanclub, Gaara’s everchanging life jumps another turn when politics interfere, and he is swept unwillingly on a journey to discover his horizon. GaaOc & Other Pairings
1. Chapter 1

'Ello! This is Itsuru (eh, call me Raquel, that's my real name…but whatever. Call me what you want). I know the sequel to _Words _has been…well, laid off and it is mainly because of: a) lack of interest from me b) lack of interest from you guys. Oh, and _From Across the Waters _is on hold from the above ♥ so now I'm coming up with a Naruto fic, which I actually have a developed plot for. Huuzaah! Okay, please review and tell me what you think. I took a Mary-Sue test and it gave me a non-MS score, so I hope you agree that my new OC is not a Mary-Sue.

Hope you like, and I hope Gaara and everyone else stays in character. I will strive for that throughout the fanfiction and it is definitely my priority; forget romance or whatever OC junk that most people come up with; A Gaara IC is much more important. ) Ohh, yeah…I can write mild shonen-ai now so…-rubs hands together- If you'd like a shonen-ai pairing, I'd be happy to write it for you.

**Summary**

Between KazeKage duties overwhelming his life, and resisting the urge to utter "_Sabaku Kyuu_" to (at least) scare away his newfound fan club, Gaara's ever-changing life jumps another 360 degree turn when he gains an assistant who doesn't mind talking to him when he's looking the other way, starts chasing after Sasuke and his fishy friend (Suigetsu) with the Konoha posse, and learns secret knowledge about the Shukaku—and the eternal bond that binds them.

**Pairings**

Gaara x OC (weird friendship or something o0 romance ?) _MAIN _

Ino x Shikamaru x Temari (please tell me which you'd prefer) _SIDE _

Sasuke x Naruto x Sakura (friendship-wise, unless you'd like it to develop) _SEMI-MAIN_

_Feel free to suggest one. Remember, I write by your interest. _

**Warnings (will change)**

Light language (mostly Gaara's), Kakashi's books, Naruto's perverted Sexy no Jutsu, _SPOILERS _

**Genre**

Comedy/Angst/Romance/Adventure

**Ages**

General: Gaara 16 // Hinata 16 // Ino 16 // Kankuro 17 // Kei 17 // Lee 17 // Naruto 16 // Neji 17 // Sakura 17 // Sasuke 16 // Sai 18 // Shikamaru 16 // Suigetsu Old // Temari 18 //

**Key**

Flashback, end flashback, dream

**♥♥♥ ** scene change

_Italics_ Thoughts, letters, excerpts, contents of a flashback

Note (use CONTROL+F and type in the number and search. The second time you find it, it should lead you to the note)

**  
**

**The Paths That Bind Us **

**Chapter 1: A Path Begins**

_Dear Gaara-sama, _

_I've watched you from afar, and think that you are absolutely HOT. Your beautiful red hair is like the rose petals that I long to kiss and keep to myself. Your milky white skin looks paler than the rising moon over Suna. Your beautiful greenish-blueish-purplish-sandish eyes twinkle brightly across your—_

"What—the _FUCK—_is _this?_"

"It's a fan letter, Gaara."

"BWAHAHAHAHA."

"…Shut up, Kankuro."

Temari gasped, inhaling a long breath of air to prevent a long stream of laughter to escape from her mouth and into the ears of the KazeKage, her dear little brother. Kankuro, on the other hand, unsuccessfully (or rather he was not trying at all) released a loud, continuous chortle into the air. This was definitely one for the books: Gaara's first fan letter.

Gaara scowled at them (was he scowling; he always looked like that), his flaming red hair matching the fiery temper that he had hidden deep beneath. Though frequent encounters with Naruto and his friends had corroded some of the former Shukaku holder's aloofness and blood-thirsty mentality, Gaara was Gaara, and he certainly did not appreciate the sounds of laughter that threatened to fly out of his big sister and the loud guffaws that erupted from the puppet master.

"Hn," was all that Gaara said (if you could count that as a word) and the young KazeKage promptly got up from his chair and proceeded to crush the letter in his hand, "Get rid of it, Kankuro." He advised his brother monotonously, "…and don't keep it, if you know what's best for you." Dropping the crumpled paper into the shinobi's hand, the KazeKage walked back to his overly large kage chair and folded his arms, his eyes in narrowed slits, taunting Kankuro to do otherwise.

"Heh, heh," Kankuro laughed nervously, slipping the piece of paper into his pocket, "I will, Gaara…just let me go get something to eat."

Temari's eyes followed Kankuro's shape as he shuffled nervously out the oaken door of Gaara's office in the Kage Tower. The blonde's eyes tilted downward as a hefty sigh escaped her lips. She allowed a small smirk curl; she knew that there was no way Kankuro would throw away something so 'precious'. Gaara knew that as well, and the lack of response to the action made Temari smile softly as she turned back to her little brother, who did not seem at all pleased with the results of what had happened. Gaara had really changed. Before, girls were too scared to see Gaara for anything but the demon inside him. _He really has changed… _

"Gaara," Temari said gently, strolling over to her brother. He gave her a quick questioning stare before resuming to the almost one half foot tall stack of papers he was currently working on. "What?" the response was quick and sharp, though a hint of concern slipped through in his tone.

"You've been working for hours. You need to get some sleep." Gaara flinched at these words, but relaxed; he was still not used to sleeping, though the man knew that now he could. Shukaku was inside him no more.

"Even if I wanted to, I can't." the KazeKage echoed, writing furiously with his pen, "Ever since Kurata's Team **(1)** found questionable remains that seem to belong to that bastard, Orochimaru, there's been non-stop chatter from the Elders, and everyone else."

Temari stiffened and nodded, the fan strapped to her back bobbing up and down with the jounin. Gaara despised Orochimaru greatly—partially for hurting Naruto, and for betraying Sunagakure during the attack to Konoha. Temari knew that now Gaara wouldn't stand to have someone betray the village he had grown to love—and he wouldn't forgive anyone who hurt the stupid blonde-headed boy who Gaara had grown fond of (among other things) **(2)**.

"You're going to wear yourself out though," Temari told him tirelessly, "Shukaku," Gaara tensed as she mentioned the demon, and the woman flinched as well. The subject was extremely touchy, "won't be there to take over you, and he won't be able to revive you if you get too exhausted," this time her words were more of a plea, words that she chose to attempt to make her brother see that he was working himself to exhaustion.

"I'll be fine." Gaara growled, annoyance flashing through his aquamarine eyes. Gaara, even the new Gaara, wouldn't tolerate disobedience.

"Okay," she whispered in defeat, shutting the door behind her. _I wish you would realize that there's only so much you can do... _

_"SASUKE!" _

_The blonde hair boy's cry echoed throughout the midst of battle, causing all eyes to fall upon him. Wild with anger, Naruto lunged towards the dark haired shinobi who wore an unreadable smirk on his face. It was the second time they had met with the Uchiha avenger and the void of hate in his eyes seemed to grow with each passing second. _

_The Suna land was hot and sweltered with the hissing and crushing of jutsus and bodies being thrown out and cast away. The pink haired kunoichi flailed her arms wildly to catch Naruto's attention. "Run, Naruto!" she shrieked, cutting down the Sound Nin that had attempted to slice her with his katana, "That's not the Sasuke we knew before!" _

_Sasuke's lips curled into a taunting sneer, his hand withdrawing the long katana from his belt. "You should heed her advice, Naruto." He taunted, the blade pointing at the Kyuubi holder's pale neck. "You might get hurt. Wait, scratch that; you will get hurt." _

_Naruto didn't flinch, his blue eyes narrowing, "You won't do this, Sasuke." He whispered harshly, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. He barely had the energy to stand. "This isn't the real Sasuke." _

_These words seemed to anger the Uchiha. His eyes flashed and started to spin. The sharigan… _

_"But this is the real me, Naruto!" He roared, his blade slicing through the air and then… _

_"You will stop now, Uchiha." The voice was dripping with malice; a hate so strong that the words oozed with the icy rage that the sand shinobi felt. Gaara stood tall, fist clenched before him, bidding the sand to crush the sword in the dark-haired man's hand. C-crack. The blades particles sank into the ground, becoming sand itself. Naruto was saved…for now. _

_The KazeKage's face should have been twisted into a mask of rage, but it was stone cold and driven of emotion. Behind him stood Kankuro and Temari, both posed in battle stance. It was by luck that Gaara and his siblings reached Naruto and Sakura at just the right time. Sai's attempt to go back for help against Sasuke was rewarded. _

_"The Sand Siblings," Sakura breathed in relief, tears pouring from her face. She stumbled and fell, the gash on her left arm rendering her immobile from the blood loss. The pink kunoichi was nearly at her limit as she collapsed onto the hard desert floor. Sand was scarce in this particular area of Wind Country. _

_"Gaara!" Naruto hollered to Sabaku no Gaara, jumping back from his former Team 7 comrade, " Don't hurt him!" _

_Sasuke gave a short laugh, returning Gaara's cold gaze and then focusing back on Naruto's. "You were lucky, that time," he hissed, "Next time I'll be sure to kill you!" _

_Gaara roared in anger, "Sabaku Kyuu!" causing a tidal wave of sand to crush onto the Konoha traitor. _

_"No Gaara!" Naruto shouted, but in vain. The sea of sand had engulfed the body, swallowing it whole. _

_But…there was no one there. _

_"A…clone." Naruto and Gaara whispered simultaneously, Naruto's in joy and Gaara's in anger. Sasuke Uchiha, traitor of Konoha, had escaped but not before heavily injuring both of his former teammates and giving the KazeKage of Suna another chip on his shoulder. _

In Konoha… 

Ever since the encounter with Sasuke a month ago, Team 7 had taken advantage of the time frame, recuperating and training harder than ever. Thanks to Tsunade's amazing medic nin abilities, and the Kyuubi's healing powers, Sakura and Naruto were almost completely rejuvenated in a week.

"Naruto!" Sakura snapped, smacking the boy across the head, her lips tugging from a look of disgust to one of amusement, "Eat neater! I don't want to be seen in public with a slob!" 

"B-but, Sakura-chan!" Naruto simpered, wiping a slice of kamaboko **(3)** off his cheek, "I'm still injured! An injured guy can't eat neater than this!" he pumped his chest up proudly, grinning from fox whisker to fox whisker, "I'm incredibly neat for someone with a bunch of injuries!" This jest earned him a hard cuff on the ear and a loud scream of "BAKA!" from the pink haired kunoichi and a "Your lip is bleeding, Naruto-kun," from the ever-social Sai.

The rather loud shinobi group was at Naruto's all-time favorite restaurant, Ichiraku Ramen Bar, and Sai was quite surprised that they hadn't been kicked out by the point in time when Sakura dumped her bowl of miso soup onto Naruto's head. Luckily for Naruto, it was lukewarm.

"Sakura-chaaannn," the orange-cladded ninja whined, clutching his now wet orange locks. He gave her a wild glare that promptly said, "What did I do?"

He shouldn't have asked that.

The rather noisy meal concluded with Sakura stalking off, Sai running after her ("Wait, hag!"), and Naruto finishing up her egg donburi with ramen smelling hair.

Yes, it could be said that Team 7 was definitely recovering.

**♥♥♥ **

_Back in Suna… _

Kankuro's bedroom was actually surprisingly normal. There was a dresser, a futon bed, a closet, a lamp, and a desk with the latest issue of _Shinobi Babes _**(4) **resting neatly on top.

Oh yeah, and the box; you couldn't forget Kankuro's box. Hidden on the top shelf of his dresser was a crudely made cardboard box where the puppet master put his "almost most valuable" possessions in. Among these items was the first puppet he had ever made (one foot long, five inches wide), Temari's teddy bear (which he had taken from her at age seven) and his journal, a simple cloth-bound book with 88 pages in it (he had torn out twelve of them).

_Today Gaara got his first fan letter. Man, was he pissed. Heh, managed to sneak it out. _

He scrawled the quick note onto an empty page and shoved the letter into it, quickly closing the book and sliding the box back onto the shelf. _Mission Accomplished. _

"Kankkuuuuurrrooo!"Temari's voice wafted into the puppet master's room, the tone of the holler designating that he should get downstairs. Pronto, or he'd find one of his puppets dismembered in the garbage. Rolling his eyes, he mimicked her as he trudged down the stairs, shouting back at her, "Coming, Temmmmaarrriii!"

"Shut up Kankuro!"

"You shut up!"

"No you!"

"You!"

Temari put a pale hand to her face and shook her head side to side, "Err, no, this wasn't what I was here for." Her face returned to a mask of blankness, "Kankuro, the Elders have been pushing Gaara harder and harder." The kunoichi explained, eyes stricken with a light sense of worry. Kankuro's own eyes widened in acknowledgement, "Do you think…" the puppeteer chose his words carefully and slowly, as afraid that any slip of his tongue would cause him grief. "I believe so," Temari answered for him grimly.

Kankuro grimaced. They both knew that the Elders felt threatened by the newly appointed and powerful KazeKage. After the Shukaku had been extracted from him, it was clear that the Elders' actions against Sabaku no Gaara were stirring. Gaara put the citizens of Suna's needs before anything else, many times ignoring the advice and instructions of the council. It was no wonder…

"Those bastards," Kankuro growled, cracking his knuckles, "I'm going to go get Sanshuou **(5)**," Kankuro started going back up the stairs but with a click flick of her wrist, she brought her fan crashing down in front of him, blocking his path. "Think logically, idiot," the kunoichi criticized, "We don't want to get Gaara into anymore unnecessary trouble."

"Then what do you expect us to do?" her elder brother snapped back, his finger jabbing towards her accusingly.

The blonde reached out her hand, pulling the heavy fan back into her grasp. "Simple," she smirked, earning a questioning glance from Kankuro, "we play their game,"

**♥♥♥ **

"I…don't…need…this…" Gaara growled. The deliveryman came again for the second time that day, much to his misfortune, as the poor man witnessed the red haired shinobi tear up the packages his fan girls sent him. He didn't even want to bother to open them; not after what happened last time.

The contents of the letter still sung in his head, causing him to mutter to himself darkly, slamming the door of the Kazekage office. Gaara was truly trying to become a 'loveable' leader to the citizens of Suna, but he didn't know if he could take more of the disgusting letters that were sent to him. He drew the line at being called, "hot". What did that mean anyway? The young KazeKage certainly did not know, and he wasn't sure he even wanted to find out.

Despite meeting Naruto, Gaara's personality actually remained pretty much the same on the outside, still cold, aloof, and preferred to be alone. Many of the citizens didn't even notice a change at all, despite the fact that the former Shukaku host seemed to be more involved in Suna's affairs. Still, he hardly mingled with the 'regular people'. Of course, occasionally he was able to sit in a restaurant, but his tolerance only lasted so much.

_Chikatsu's Noodle House _**(6)**_ could be called the "Ichiraku Ramen Bar of Suna". Ironically enough, it sold, well, ramen. Perhaps under Naruto's influence, the noodle house had just recently opened, and many ramen restaurants were popping up all across Suna. _

_"Come on, Gaara," Kankuro laughed nervously, "Stop glaring at them. You're scaring the customers away," _

_"Fine," the sand nin scoffed, eyeing the menu with a sort of malice that should only be seen in an Akatsuki member, "I'll leave," _

The KazeKage's complexion almost turned a dull shade of green as the memory played back and forth through his mind. Socializing…was too troublesome. It was better to just to do his duties from the shadows of his office.

He moved slowly and smoothly, sinking himself back into the chair that he had basically been living in for the past month.

If only he could disappear.

**TBC… **

**Notes: **

**(1) **Kurata's Team is made up by me. Kurata is a special-jounin, and his team consists of three other members, two male and one female. Their names are Setsu, Kamato, and Jin.

**(2) **By meaning that Gaara had grown fond of Naruto (among other things), I'd like to stop you yaoi fangirls here. I don't mean romantically. Gaara thinks of Naruto as a friend and still feels indebted to him.

**(3) **Kamaboko is a delicious fishcake, commonly eaten with soups like ramen, udon, soba, pho, and other Asian noodle dishes.

**(4) **_Shinobi Babes _is a pun on the real-life magazine, _Bikini Babes_. Since Kankuro is a boy almost of adult age, I'm sure he's feeling a bit hormonal. D

**(5) **Sanshuou is one of Kankuro's puppets.

**_(6) _**_Chikatsu's Noodle House _is made by me.

**Preview: **

In which Naruto gets ready to search for Sasuke, the contents of Kakashi's porn book is revealed, and Gaara gets a nice (?) little surprise.

**Reviews: **

I'd like to get at least one review per chapter. So please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings (will change) 

Light language (mostly Gaara's), Kakashi's books, Naruto's perverted Sexy no Jutsu, _SPOILERS _

**Key (may change)**

-break lines- Flashback, end flashback, dream, end of chapter

♥♥♥ scene change

_Italics_ Thoughts, letters, excerpts, sound effects

Note (use CONTROL+F and type in the number and search. The second time you find it, it should lead you to the note)

The Paths That Bind Us 

**The Paths That Bind Us **

Chapter 2: Paths Cross Paths (Among Other Things)

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura called, knocking on the white apartment building that their sensei resided in.

"Ehh, Sakura-chan," Naruto bristled, lounging on the staircase that led to the front door, "Give it up. He's probably buying _Icha Icha Paradise_ or something."

Sakura glared at Naruto in a knowing way. The pink kunoichi knew that the blonde haired boy was probably here an hour earlier than she had been, pounding on the perverted-nin's door and yelling for him to "get his ass out".

"He's so lazy," Sakura sighed, finally stopping the consistent knocking she had made, rubbing her knuckles tenderly. The pale skin had become as pink as the girl's hair. "Just like you, baka,"

"Nani?!" Naruto shouted, suddenly springing up from his resting position, "I was here since eight!"

"Hai, hai, Naruto," Sakura smirked, placing her hands on her hips, "But who was seen in bed at nine, hmmm?" she clucked her tongue and shook a finger at Naruto mockingly, her lips curling up into a smile.

Naruto pouted, lips out. Mimicking her, he leaned against Kakashi's front door, attempting to look suave in front of the girl he still had a crush on, "But Sakura-chaaannn," the whining tone he threw out ruined the image, "I hadn't even eaten break-whoAHAHAHA!

The front door had pushed open, causing the blonde shinobi to fall over backwards and into Kakashi's house. "N-nani?" he groaned weakly, rubbing his head.

Sakura rolled her green eyes, walking into the building, not caring that Naruto gave a stifled groan when she accidentally (or was it accidentally?) walked on his outstretched hand. "Seriously, Naruto," she huffed, crossing her arms in a very Gaara-like manner, "What kind of shinobi falls onto his back like that?" she thought about this statement and then tentatively added, "Well, besides Shikamaru,"

"Eh, eh," Naruto responded, dusting himself as he sprung up, "Wo-ow!" he suddenly exclaimed, rushing to the wooden table that stood in the middle of the room, "Look at all the _porn!" _

It was Sakura's turn to groan out a weak "n-nani?" as she stomped over to the stack of books. Pinching Naruto's ear the medic-nin growled, "How can you look at that trash in a _lady's _presence, Naruto?"

In clear sight was a stack of assorted books, each having the picture of a seductive looking woman, or two people in compromising situations. Sakura and Naruto's jaws dropped considerably, adding to the moment was the fact that it happened at exactly the same time.

"KYAAAAA!"

"Whooo, this is some _hot _stuff,"

A large vein popped on Sakura's large brow, clearly clashing with the pale luminance of her skin. "Nani, Naruto?!" the kunoichi shrieked, withdrawing from the male in a type of horror that you only see in romance shojo novels, "You-you're looking at Kakashi-hentai's p…" Her face turned a beet red as she failed to utter the last word, "P-"

"Here, Sakura-chan,"

"AIYEEE!!! Porn!"

The blond shinobi had shoved a rather steamy section into his teammate's face, causing her to almost faint with the erotic images plaguing her mind. The still virgin sixteen age's innocent mind (err, or not so innocent) mind had been further tainted with the smut and perverseness of Kakashi's not-so secret indulgence.

"You…" the kunoichi roared, exhibiting brute strength that must have been thanks to Tsunade's inhuman male-sumo-rock strength training. "Perverted, baka, baka, hentai, por-"

"I'd hardly call it porn, Sakura. I call it _exploring my sexuality._"

"ACK! KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Sakura and Naruto dropped the books as their gray haired sensei poked his masked face next to there. Along with him was Sai, carrying a rather large pile of books that vaguely matched the ones that Kakashi had stacked in his hands.

"Hmmm," Kakashi mumbled, seemingly thinking hard on the subject, "You have good taste Sakura, Naruto. The special edition of _Icha Paradise: Krisellee Bikini Special _was a great one."

"N-no, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura sputtered, knocking Naruto to the ground. Sai looked over at the orange-cladded ninja with great interest.

"That interested, guys?" Kakashi smiled sweetly, hearts flying from his head. Underneath all his gray hair was a rather large throbbing vein. Whoops, they were in _deep _trouble now.

"Ah, here's a rather nice excerpt.

_Her shining hair waved around her pale, shimmering head, her large blue eyes shining in exclusive brilliance. Her white sundress surrounded her, her body forced to the bed by an overwhelming masculine force. "N-no," she stuttered, turning her head from his ravishing kisses that ran down her neck and cheek, "I can't, I can—aHHHH!!" _

Sai studied the embarrassed look on Sakura's face and the glowing pink of Naruto's, "Sakura-san, you're not feeling aroused? Kakashi-san said that porno books arouses stimulation from the rec—"

"GYAHHH! BAKAS!"

♥♥♥

While in Konoha, where Team Kakashi was having X-rated fantasies, the Sand Siblings were having their own…crisis.

Suna had been peaceful, for the most part, all to the credit of the KazeKage. Though the citizens had not accepted him as an actual person, not as a tool, Gaara didn't mind; he _was _a tool. That was exactly what he was, and they weren't wrong to treat him that way. Even his so-called 'fan-girls' were afraid of him; no one would approach. Tools were tools; still, he would protect the village in the _Land of Winds_. Though, certainly the citizens weren't making it easier on the young man.

To his luck, his siblings were ever helpful, attempting to make the strain that was put onto his back less; to that he was grateful, yet he hadn't showed it. Nevertheless, Kankuro and Temari worked tirelessly; but they could only do so much.

"So what strings did you pull, Temari," Kankuro drawled as he made his way across the city with the company of the fan user, "to acquire permission to host a meeting this early with the Council **(1)**?" His hands swung at rest touching the back of his shrouded head; he watched the kunoichi with slanted eyes.

Teal eyes locked onto his, her expression that of a secretive smirk, "I have my ways, little brother," her lip curled into a satisfied way. Kankuro didn't bother to question the subject further.

"Speaking of little brothers…" Kankuro's face-painted mouth twitched into a slight frown as he mentioned this topic, "Is Gaara coming?"

Temari didn't speak for a while, gazing at three shrieking children who were playing in the nearby sand. Her eyes dulled a bit and she reached for her tessen, as if worried that it had suddenly disappeared. "I told him he didn't have to come, and he agreed." The sadden expression then filled with a slightly happier one. She gave a small grin to the puppet master as they approached the meeting building, folding her black clothed arms to her chest in a Gaara-type fashion, "He's got a lot of work, with everything…"

Kankuro opened the heavy iron door, bidding his older sister to go in ahead of him, "Damn kid," he retorted slyly. No malice was held in his tone, "It's why I hate those chibis."

♥♥♥

"KazeKage-sama!"

Gaara's vision snapped to the door as he heard the quiet knocking that was timidly crackling on his door.

How bothersome… 

As the door swung open, a rather plump woman entered.

"Who are you?" he asked blandly, a vein popping on his forehead.

"I'm a special delivery person. Here you go!"

She dropped a rather large package in the middle of the office and took her leave, nodding her head into a respectful bow as she closed the door.

What the fuck? 

Gaara's eyes narrowed; his annoyance probably matched his fiery colored hair as he allowed the sand to corrode the cardboard.

What was in it? 

He recoiled in disgust, kicking the contents to the side.

In the pile were dozens of handmade Gaara plushies, each with a grin on that would look inhuman on the sand nin.

His slit eyes glared at the replicas of him, each one of the stuffed plushies grinning back at him.

"_I need to screen these packages."_

♥♥♥

The meeting hall was a clean environment; numerous times throughout the day cleaners could be seen making sure that there was not so much as a flick of dust. More often they came when Gaara arrived; his sand made it very untidy. This was yet another reason for the Council to dislike him.

As a result of the assassination of the Fourth KazeKage and the invasion of Konohagakure, the quartette had been assembled to prevent such tragedy from ever happening again. Composed of Miwa Okitsugu **(2)**, Anzai Akihiko **(2)**, Katsu Horicuchi **(2)**, and Nigai Hitori, **(2) **established clan leaders of Sunagakure, they were to provide assistance and information to the esteemed KazeKage, Gaara.

"So Temari-dono," Akihiko exhorted, tugging on his short white beard. The rather fat man was in less-than-great health. "What is this about Gaara-sama needing assistance?" He looked to the other council members for support. "He seems to be doing quite fine." There was a loud murmur of agreement (which sounded more like the loud braying and wheezing of a donkey), and it left Kankuro fighting the urge to attack one of the 'old geezers' (as he called them).

Temari's fan clicked in her hand; though closed, it could still render the person unconscious with a hefty blow. "No, no," the kunoichi smiled with a sickly sweet tone. Venom could be seen pouring from her words. The mere tone of the iciness caused Kankuro to lower his eyes and cough. He felt sorry for the old croons.

"I meant in the _benefit _of Suna. Help from the council would be greatly appreciated," she pretended to roll this statement inside her head for a bit, giving an over-exaggerated 'thinking' gesture. "Unless there is _disinterest _on Suna's actual _best of interest." _

Kankuro shook his head, giving a crinkled smile from the shadows of his hood. Temari was _good. Man, was she good_.**(3)**

♥♥♥

The rays of twilight shimmered softly across the broadened stone table. His hands folded, he gave a hefty sigh, looking at the trio that stared at him. "This can't be good," Horicuchi remarked bitterly. The two nodded in unanimous agreement, only Nigai Hitori giving a quick shake of the head. _No. _

Shurrrack 

The bamboo chair that Horicuchi had been sitting on fell over with a rumble as the older man violently and suddenly leaped out of his chair. "What are you saying, Hitori-dono?" the retired shinobi yelled at the younger man before him. "Our reputation is at stake! If we refuse to return their plea for help, Suna will lose faith in us! We haven't done anything since the Council has started." He flung a hand out, anger creeping over his old features, "I'm not going to stand letting the power I have gained slip from my grasp!"

The others nodded in agreement, "Especially not for the sake of that _monster." _

"Believe me, Horicuchi-san, Okitsugu-san, Akihiko-san," the brown-hair man gave a polite smile, yet it sent shivers up the older men's backs. "I have no intention of giving up this power."

"B-but," Okitsugu stuttered boldly, his gray hair clashing with the red color that tarnished his face, "Are we just going to give him help? We can—"

He was knocked silent with the cold gaze that locked onto his shrewd, brown eyes.

"We're going to give him that help…using a little _evil _**(4)**of our own."

♥♥♥

Recovering from the previous episode, Sakura had hit Sai a good many times (Sai allowed this, as in his friendship book, 'friends allow each other to show their true feelings') and was feeling much better about herself, though Kakashi was seriously questioning the possibility if Sakura was perhaps a repressed pervert. The gray-haired nin shrugged this thought off, however. It was probably in his best interest to not mention Sakura's level of kinkiness to her…at this moment.

"So, Naruto-kun," the sensei grinned, causing his team to stop and consider what the expression (though they couldn't see it) meant. "Are you ready to resume training?"

"Saikou da **(5)**!!!" Naruto cheered, pumping his fists in the air.

"So loud…" Sakura muttered darkly, glaring at the cheerful boy. He was so happy all the time, and she couldn't help but be envious. His positive attitude…

"HELL YEAH! I'M GONNA BECOME STRONGER THAN SASUKE NOW!!!"

Sakura covered her ears, his loud voice hurting her 'drums immensely.

"_Either he's a complete idiot," _Kakashi thought profoundly, observing the blond as he continued to run all the way to the training field, "_Or he has a frighteningly positive mind…" _

"We should get going too, Sakura-san," Sai commented, showing a small smile to the pink kunoichi as he ran after Naruto, "We can't fall behind him,"

Smiling she nodded, a slight tinge of blush visible on her pale complexion, "Unn!" she agreed running off ahead of her sensei who figured that he'd catch up later.

The chase after Sasuke was on.

* * *

**Sakura POV flashback**

"Naruto! You shouldn't be walking now! Your leg—"

"_Sakura, I have to become stronger! Just a broken leg won't slow the future Hokage down!"_

"Naruto! You'll bend your muscle tissue! You shouldn't be out of bed yet!"

"_I can't…Sasuke's going…too far ahead." _

Naruto?

"What are you saying, Naruto? We'll get Sasuke-kun back! He'll come back!"

His spirit? It seems like…it's not there.

"_I have to reach him! I promised…" _

Yes, he did promise.

"You did, Naruto, but injuring yourself further isn't going to bring Sasuke-kun back!"

Sasuke-kun…

"_I promised…" _

Naruto-kun...

"_I promised…" _

Sasuke…you…

"_I promised…"_

Are hurting Naruto…

You're hurting me so much…

Why, Sasuke? Why did you do it?

_**Were we really a burden? **_

"_I promised both of you."_

**TBC…**

* * *

**Notes: **

The Council was made by myself. Say hello to the resident OC baddies (okay, not really).

All OC characters. Hitori is the youngest and smartest of them all. The others are like, fangirls (cough). Think of in _Monty Python and the Holy Grail. _You know, like the Knights Who Say Ni's groupies. They are all heads of their clans. Obviously, their clan names are of their last name. Details on them will be provided in latter chapters.

Eww…not that way you pervert.

OMG! Plot foreshadowing! 123fds2311!!!! CLICHÉ! Okay, err, he's referring to his plans and is basically saying that he is an evil little bastard.

_Saikou da _means 'couldn't be better'.

**Preview: **

In which Gaara gains something he doesn't really want, and Sai learns more about 'friendship' through Kakashi and Iruka.

**Reviews: **

Thank you to the two who reviewed. I am overjoyed. Thank you! I checked out your stories and I'll review them (heh, you see, reviewing my stories gets you benefits).

I'd like to get at least one review per chapter. So please R&R.

**Comments: **

Gaara plushies…I want to make one…


	3. Chapter 3

I'm saddened by the fact I haven't gotten many reviews, but it is to be understood; OC stories tend to not be as popular…or maybe it's just my writing and plot. Oh well, I'm going to keep on trucking. 3 Oh, by the way, the Council is different from the advisory council. The Council has more influence…and is composed of mainly old guys. X3 Oh yeah, um Matsuri from the filler anime has…um, died. Okay, she just doesn't exist, kay. I don't watch the anime very much. Warnings (will change) 

Light language (mostly Gaara's), Kakashi's books, Naruto's perverted Sexy no Jutsu, _SPOILERS _

**Key (may change)**

Flashback, end flashback, dream

♥♥♥ scene change

_Italics_ Thoughts, letters, excerpts, sound effects

Underlined Time change (same scene)

Note (use CONTROL+F and type in the number and search. The second time you find it, it should lead you to the note)

**The Paths That Bind Us Chapter 3: **

**Birds has Come**

"Gaara, don't get angry," Kankuro pleaded. The puppet master flung a hand in front of the face of the KazeKage, whose expression seemed no different that what it had been like since the minute he woke up (**1)**. Including the fact that Gaara still slept less than four hours a day that was saying a lot.

There was no hint of rage; there was no outburst of violent protest. Heck, the only thing that could be heard from the red-haired man was the silent hissing of the sand scuttling on the wooden floor.

If you could really call the sand 'him', that is. But then again, most people did. Sand was he; he was sand.

If was fairly simple, actually.

Gaara's expression and heavy gaze fell calm on the jounin; yet in reality, it felt even colder and angrier than when he expressed his rage.

Kankuro flinched by habit, rubbing his right arm. _Man, he's intimidating. _

"Er, you know, Gaara, it'll be a good change!" he forced out a nervous laugh and slapped his younger brother on the back; this time he earned a defying gaze.

"Eh, yeah."

No answer.

"Eh, Gaara?"

No answer.

"Are you angry?"

No answer.

"Errrr, okay then. That's all the new news."

No answer.

"I should go, huh."

No answer.

"I'll take that as a yes…"

* * *

Kakashi hummed to himself, bright and happy. With Naruto training (by himself) for the moment, and Sakura taking her training with the old hag (Tsunade), the Copy-nin was free to do what he pleased; and that included going to the bookstore to read the newest issue of his favorite novel.

"Hey! Kakashi-san."

Oh, damn. He had forgotten about him.

"What is it, Sai?"

The black haired man looked at the nin with a look of interest, catching up with him. Slowing to a walking pace, Sai gave a blank look. "Shouldn't we be training with Naruto-kun?" he asked, puzzled. The nin was still a mystery to him; actually, most people he knew were mysteries to him.

_Heh, heh. _Kakashi's eyes twinkled; he could use some amusement.

"No, no, Sai-_kun. _You see, to help you understand how friendship works, I'm going to show you how to become _a social able misfit…_err, I mean gentleman."

"Ehhh?" Sai asked quietly, trotting after the nin.

"Oh, very good, Sai!" he said in fake enthusiasm, clapping his hands together in a mock pattern, "That's what you say when you want a friend to _explain something." _He patted the shorter man on the head, continuing to walk.

"But, Kakashi-san," Sai chose his words carefully, "I already _knew _that."

"But," Kakashi continued, throwing a hand into the air to exaggerate on the gesture, "there's so much _more _you need to learn."

"Um, okay."

Sai left it at that.

* * *

She felt the surface of the KazeKage's desk. It was cold and smooth; normal.

The surroundings were normal; she didn't understand why people were afraid of the Kage so much.

Eh, but then again…

Kei **(2) **looked over at the rather large pile of plushies in the right corner of the office.

He seemed to have a serious complex about himself.

She bent down, picking up one of the limp dolls; they were obviously handmade.

"I wonder if he actually spent time to make these." She imagined the red-haired man she had seen a few times on the street sewing up stuffed dolls of him. The thought made her laugh as she pictured it. No way. Someone must have given him these.

_Slam! _

"Who are you?"

Those three simple words cut through the air; the chill was unbearable. The sentence was hissed into her ear. Her eyes widened slightly as she saw the KazeKage crouched down beside her.

_Fast…_

Kei dropped her gaze, shooting up to her full height. "Eh, sorry. I didn't hear you come in.," she laughed nervously as he rose to, standing a good six inches taller than the girl. She tilted her chin upward, examining his features; they were stone cold.

"I'll repeat myself one more time: Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

Kei sighed, wanting to punch herself for her stupidity; she should have waited in front of his office, not _in _it. Understanding the source of his cautiousness, the girl relaxed, the tightened muscles unwinding.

"I'm your new assistant," she gave a small, tentative bow, arms thrust at her side. As she raised her head slowly, she was met with two angered eyes.

"No one informed me of this happening today," the statement was monotonous, yet Kei's astute senses could tell that if he had a punching bag at home, then it would be torn to shreds in the next day or so.

"Ah, gomen," she apologized, running after her 'boss' as he stomped out the door.

_Slam! _

Kei reached for the handle but stopped, thinking about what this meant. The equation:

Gaara + Anger Door slamming

Pulling her hand back, she chose a wooden chair at the side and sat dejectedly.

She should have never agreed to do this.

**Thirty minutes later:**

Kei turned her head as she heard the door slam open…again. Entering this time (instead of a fuming red-head) was the hooded head of Kankuro who bobbed his head in apology, "Eh, sorry about that." He extended a hand to shake, which Kei took.

"He…" Kankuro struggled to find the right words, "doesn't get out much."

"I can see that," Kei responded, placing a hand on her hip, "But talking about him," she continued, getting up from her chair. "Where is he? I don't mind if he has nothing for me to do but my job is to help with his work," she frowned and paused questioningly at the puppet master.

She hadn't really seen him before (not like she had seen the KazeKage), but she recognized him from the 'face paint' that was his trademark around Suna.

"Uhh, I think he's trying to allude you right now." He said truthfully, "he wasn't exactly keen on the idea."

"Mmhm," she nodded, fingering this information, "I saw that."

Kankuro saw the small frown that attached itself to her lips and gave a sympathetic grin. He knew how difficult it could be (and was) to deal with the young KazeKage. It hadn't been until about three years ago that the former Shukaku host would even talk to his siblings with some civility. In reality, his personality had jumped quite a few huge turns, but compared to a normal 'well-productive' citizen, he was much, much farther than normal.

_So much farther…_

"I don't know how much you can do without the brat," he admitted, tugging at his black suit. Man, today was sure hot. "So consider today a vacation."

He gave a lazy wave over his shoulder as he exited.

_Slam!_

Man, was that all she was going to hear?

She twirled the information she gathered around, attempting to create a sort of 'strategy' to deal with her new challenge. Obviously, she could tell that the sand Kage did not like her; or maybe he thought of her as an ant crawling on the ground, unnoticeable.

The thought of this fueled her desire to pick up the large stack of clean papers, their words like ants themselves, and never been creased.

KazeKage might dislike her, but that never really stopped a shinobi from doing her job, did it?

And so with a flick of her hand and the twirl of a pen, she began to write.

* * *

"So Sai," Kakashi continued enthusiastically, "You see, attractive men like us can make friends easily by doing something that I call a '_pimp smile_'."

"Pimp…?" Sai asked in confusion, not understanding where the older man was getting with this.

"That's right," the scarecrow nin told him again, "Selling smiles, things like that."

The pair was walking towards a familiar place for the copy nin and an unfamiliar one for the ink nin. This caused Sai's usual blank expression to become even blanker than usual. "Selling smiles," he murmured to himself, earning him an annoyed look from Kakashi, "Stop repeating everything I say," he stressed, scratching his head. Someone had finally beaten Sasuke in the lack of personality department. He brought a hand out to his side to exaggerate his point,

"Have you ever seen Maito Gai?"

Sai racked his brain for information on the person the sensei just named. He brought a fist to his left hand in small triumph, "You mean that green-colored man who is always shouting about the triumphs of the young during 6 am?"

Kakashi sweat dropped. Yeah, that was Gai for you.

"Erm, yes. So you've seen his smiles?"

"Those were _smiles_, Kakashi-san? I thought he had gas…"

"Er, yeah, but you do know how it looks like?"

Sai nodded his head once to confirm Kakashi's question.

"Okay, now try one of those."

Sai blinked once, not believing what the nin wanted him to do. The boy remembered seeing Konoha's Green Beast, and quite frankly, he was very glad that he was not in any way associated with him; more he was grateful that he wasn't the jounin.

But maybe the man had plenty of friends…and was it all because he smiled weird?

Sai thought about this. He had seen Sakura make weird faces, he had seen Naruto make strange faces, and he had seen a boy named Rock Lee (who bared much resemblance to the Green Beast) make very gay looking faces.

And they all had many friends.

Still, it seemed…stupid.

"You do it first, Kakashi-san," Sai retorted at the gray-haired man, causing Kakashi to feel quite ill. No way would he do Gai's stupid trademark grin!

"Well, you wouldn't be able to see my face, since I have a mask." Kakashi said, trying to reason with the non amused black-haired boy, "And besides, my raw charm is enough to send the ladies—I mean friends crawling up my back."

Sai gave no comment and proceeded to turn his head away from Kakashi's gaze.

"Oh, look," Sai noticed, pointing at a dot in the distance that was hurtling towards them a full speed, "I wonder what that is,"

Kakashi's one eye swirled to focus on the blob that seemingly had a very angry expression on it.

Wait. Can blobs have expressions? 

"It's calling your name," Sai observed, patting the jounin on the back.

An outraged slur of insults followed by the copy nin's name burst out of the 'blob'. Only it was not a blob at all.

_"KAKASHI!"_

The said person turned to face the raging person, "Oh, hey Iruka-sensei." He smiled, seemingly oblivious to the pile of anger that sat in front of him, "Did you need me for something?"

"You know why I'm here," the chuunin growled, completely disregarding the fact that Sai was there, watching with fascination. "You took Naruto porn shopping! He's not of legal _age _to be looking at fucking porn!"

Kakashi inserted his index finger into his ear, seemingly mocking the brown-haired man, "Hmmm, if I recall correctly, it was Naruto who dragged _me _to go to the bookstore. And besides, the book he got was barely inappropriate."

"You bastard," Iruka hissed. His angry chakra could be seen in huge waves rolling from his head. " You don't think _Sensual Pleasures: How to get the Most out of your Relationship_ is an inappropriate book?"

More squabbling and insults came into play as Sai decided to go buy two cups of instant ramen (friendship gifts). Sure enough, when he came back, they duo was still there. To Sai's surprise, they hadn't attracted a crowd.

"Kakashi-san," Sai said calmly, causing both men to stare at the boy's obsidian eyes.

"_No expression as usual." _Kakashi thought to himself wearily.

"I really have to get going now. Thank you for telling me about pimps."

As he walked off into the distance (much like the Lone Ranger), Iruka found another thing to get pissed at the 'scarecrow' about. "You were teaching a 17 year old boy about _pimps?" _

"He started it," Kakashi said simply, causing the 'dolphin' to let go of his shirt collar and trudge off, grumbling about tearing all the porn magazines in town.

Kakashi dusted himself off, adjusting his forehead protector.

_I'm bored again…_

* * *

Night had fallen swiftly over Sunagakure. The busy village's nightlife was scarce, but proof of its existence showed through the shining of the lights from the nightclubs and bars.

Much like any other village, the night was still a playground of enthusiastic fun for young horny and hormonal teens and young adults to get banged up or drunk.

Thirteen years ago, this activity had vanished completely; night was a danger to them, especially when the 'danger' lived in the village. Yes, the danger was the demon; he would kill without mercy. No one was 'fooled' by his innocent looks of terror and pain; he was a monster.

_A monster._

They were scared of him.

Heh, at least they were smart in that sense. Actually, even the simplest of cells would struggle to move away from the thing that would hurt them. Even amoebas would move another way if you jabbed them.

They were nothing; _heh, foolish._

Gaara's eyes squinted in annoyance as he heard the sound of loud whooping from god knows where. Idiotic people; they were causing filth to befall Sunagakure; it was good that they were getting rid of each other. He'd allow them to beat each other, but not if they concerned the actual…productive citizens.

No matter; they were more worried about him going on rampage and killing them.

Sleep would prove useless to the red-haired man's nerves; instead, staring at the moon was more soothing. Perhaps it was effect from the Shukaku; he always did enjoy the desert sky.

Laying on the roof of the KazeKage tower, he could hear 'that girl' in his office; he was simply waiting for her to leave. He didn't want help; he didn't need help. The last thing he needed was some bumbling girl to interfere in his life. Gaara had been sitting up on the tower for what seemed (and probably was) hours. From the piercing shine of noon to the eight 'o clock moon, she was there; she hadn't left.

Then…

_Clink!_

Gaara's heightened senses could hear the office door 'clicking' open and then closed. The soft light had dimmed and then faded to black.

She had left.

He smirked in triumph and proceeded to get up. Performing a few hand gestures, the sand swirled gently around him causing him to disappear and then reappear in the building, the sand returning back to the gourd with a silent hiss.

His eyes locked on each section of the room, looking for something to be out of place; nothing.

The small cactus that Temari had given him (and seemed to keep reappearing no matter how many times he left it outside his door) was still there. It was watered slightly.

His chair was untouched, the rug was smooth of wrinkles.

The plushies he had gotten from his stupid fangirls were placed on the empty shelf that was to the left of his desk.

And the papers on his desk…most were completed.

Narrowing his eyes, Gaara rustled through the paperwork he was to complete, eyes then widening in sudden realization; the girl had done most of them.

Well actually, all the ones she could do without the KazeKage present; those ones she left blank so he could fill out his name. Picking up the pen that she must have used (the ink was low) he slowly etched his name on each of the documents, completing them with his KazeKage seal.

There, it was all done. There was no more annoying paperwork to do that day.

Oh damn, she had given him an excuse to go home.

"Tch," was all he said (if you could really count that as a word) as this time he 'clicked' the door open and shut. He didn't need the help; did she pity him? Is that why she had done _his _work instead of just going to do some weird girly thing when he had left?

…Bothersome.

He could finally have some rest, though he really didn't want to. What else would he do, though? Work was done and he wasn't going to associate with those idiots that played all night.

Sleep. That was all he could do.

**TBC…**

**Notes:**

**(1)**Just for those who still haven't grasped this point; remember, the extraction of Shukaku? Heh, he can kind of sleep now.

**(2)**Kei means Path. No, Gaara does not have a love/hate relationship with her right now. He doesn't like her, period.

**Preview:** In which Kakashi makes a surprising announcement and Gaara now has to carry extra baggage (analogy)

**Reviews: **Eh, if you read, reviews are appreciated.

**Comments: **OC was introduced. Um, I'm making another story with Sai. Possibly BL. I'm going to have to wait for chapter 349 to come out before I can start writing about Sasuke in it, though.


End file.
